Sorry
by Luthien4D
Summary: Una historia basada en la pelicula de Digimon, el broche que le regalo Tai a Sora ¡TAIORA!


Notas de autora: bueno este es un fanfic de la película de Digimon espero que les agrade y también espero que le entiendan o que ya hayan visto la película

Sorry  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 1.

* * *

Justo cuando Tai estaba mandando un correo electrónico  
Tai(escribiendo el correo): querida Sora lamento lo ocurrido no me había sentido tan mal desde aquella vez en que accidentalmente vomite en tu sombrero y no te habise antes de que te lo pusieras se que nuestra relación ha marchado bien que importan algunas gotas entre dos amigos. Con amor Tai  
Tai: amor o no...

Kari: a quien le escribes Tai  
Tai: es una broma por correo

Después de que Kari se fue, claro no antes de haber enviado el correo  
Tai: como que no se pudo enviar quieres disculparte con una chica y la computadora se atora  
  
Después de eso fue cuando Izzy llego a la casa de Tai diciendo lo del Digimon nuevo que había aparecido en la computadora, así que decidieron llamarle a todos los niños elegidos pero cuando llegaba el turno de llamarle a Sora, Tai le dijo a Izzy que le llamara, claro que ella no quiso contestar la llamada de Tai(ella tenia sus propios motivos)  
  
Después de eso Sora fue a su habitación  
Sora: mejor hubiera escrito- en su computadora decía que no tenia ningún mensaje nuevo  
Sora(pensando): por que no mejor me escribe Tai es un estúpido, pero tal vez yo deba ir yo también tuve la culpa no puedo dejarle toda la culpa a Tai, pero... no quiero ir no sé por que pero creo que debo ir  
  
Por otro lado en la casa de Tai estaban peleando con Diaboromon justo en ese momento en la puerta de Tai había alguien que no sé decidía a tocar  
Sora(pensando): por que no puedo he venido tantas veces a la casa de Tai pero en esta ocasión es diferente no sé que es lo que pasa anda Sora toca la puerta Tai es solo tu amigo  
  
Es lo que Sora se repetía una que otra vez pero aun así no se animaba a tocar la puerta

Sora: esta bien ahora si- toca la puerta  
Señora Kamiya: a Sora pasa en un momento llamare a Tai, TAI te buscan  
Tai: espera mama ahora no tengo tiempo  
Señora Kamiya: hijo ven te estoy diciendo que te buscan  
Tai: esta bien hay voy, espera solo un momento Izzy ahora vuelvo- saliendo de la habitación  
Tai: quien es... - se queda impresionado al ver quien es- Sora eres tu(rojo)  
Sora: como estas Tai  
Tai: bien pero dime para que viniste  
Sora: bueno es que yo quería decirte... bueno quería hablarte de...  
Izzy: Tai que estas haciendo recuerdas la batalla  
Tai: a es cierto Sora traes tu digivaic  
Sora: sí por que  
Tai: por favor necesitamos tu ayuda  
  
Después de explican todo lo que sucedió después Gennai puso a Biyomon en la red para que peleara con Diaboromon, la batalla fue muy cansada pero aun así el Digimon de Sora perdió el conocimiento en plena batalla  
Tai(sonrojado): no te preocupes Sora ya veras que lo venceremos- mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Sora  
Sora(sonrojada): claro Tai lo venceremos no importa lo que suceda- susurrando para sí misma- no importa lo que suceda tu estarás siempre conmigo

Sora(pensando): que es este sentimiento aun que nos encontramos en un gran peligro yo me siento con miedo si no con una paz y tranquilidad por que será  
  
Después de la pelea y que vencieron a Diaboromon como Izzy se enfermo del estomago(por comer las recetas de la mama de Tai) tuvieron que llevar a Izzy a su casa  
Tai: te lo dije Izzy no debiste de haber comido eso- dejándolo en su cama  
Señora Izzumi: muchas gracias por haber traído a mi hijo  
Sora: de nada señora, bueno nosotros ya nos vamos  
Tai y Sora salen de la casa de Izzy y...  
Sora: bueno Tai mi casa es por aquí así que ya me voy  
Tai(triste): sí esta bien adiós  
  
Mientras Sora iba de camino a su casa...  
Sora(pensando): por que no me dijo nada Tai es un estúpido yo fui a solamente a su casa solamente para hablar con el pero Tai no dijo nada sé que al principio no pudo por que teníamos que acabar con Diaboromon pero después tubo tiempo o tal vez solamente me hablo por teléfono para que derrotara a Diaboromon si seguro fue por eso el no me hablo para que platicáramos sobre lo sucedido  
  
Mientras en otro lugar...  
Tai(pensando): por que no le dije nada a Sora ella fue a mi casa solo para hablar conmigo pero yo soy un tonto tenia la oportunidad de disculparme con ella pero no lo hice en serio esto no me lo puedo perdonar  
  
Sora justo en ese momento llego a su casa y entro a su habitación sin sí quiera saludar a su mama, Sora fue directo a su computadora y ahí encontró que había recibió un coreo electrónico  
Sora: de quien será- y abre el correo- es de TAI  
  
Después de que le el correo  
Sora(contenta): hay Tai por fin escribiste  
  
Fue así como pasaron dos días Tai no hablo con Sora no tenia el valor para conversar con ella  
Tai: veo que todavía sigues enfermo  
Izzy: no te burles Tai esto no me a gustado mucho he estado dos días en cama  
Tai: yo te lo dije pero no me quisiste escuchar, pero realmente tienes suerte yo he estado asta 4 días en cama por las recetas de mi mama  
Izzy: que dijiste 4 días en cama yo no puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada  
Tai: tendrás que soportarlo amigo para que la próxima no se te ocurra comer algo preparado por mi mama  
Izzy: eso ya lo aprendí Tai, pero dime algo Tai por que fue que te enojaste con Sora aun no me lo has contado dime por que fue  
Tai: bueno la razón fue por que... es una tontería  
Izzy: pues no creo que se una tontería para Sora ahora cuéntemelo  
Tai: esta bien le di un broche de cabello para su cumpleaños después enloqueció y dijo ah no te gusta mi peinado y le dije como saberlo siempre usas sombrero y ella dijo ah no te gusta mi sombreo que confusión  
Izzy: por eso pelearon  
Tai: quise disculparme con ella pero no respondió mis llamadas y después ella llego a mi casa pero no pudimos platicar bien por lo de Diaboromon  
Izzy: pero después de la batalla tuvieron tiempo no es así  
Tai: claro pero yo no le dije  
Izzy: oye Tai dime a ti te importa Sora no es así  
Tai: claro somos amigos no me gustaría perder la amistad que llevamos  
Izzy: entonces ve a platicar con ella  
Tai: pero y si no me perdona  
Izzy: y que tal que si nunca vas a saber su respuesta si siempre te estas preguntado si esta pensando en ti o si querrá verte lo que tienes que hacer es ir con ella  
  
Tai: tal vez tangas razón amigo pero ya será otro día hoy tengo mucho en que pensar adiós amigo  
Tai sale de la casa de Izzy...  
Tai(pensando): creo que tomare en cuento lo que me dijo Izzy hablare con ella pero no se porque tengo miedo, pero miedo a que por el tener miedo  
  
Por otro lado en la casa de Sora para ser más exactos  
Mimi: pero tu te quieres disculpar con Tai no es así  
Sora: pues claro que si, eso ya ni se pregunta  
Mimi: entonces no veo en donde esta el problema  
Sora: el problema es que no sé si él quiere disculpares conmigo  
Mimi: nunca vas a saber si no se lo preguntas, siempre vas a preguntarte dónde estará y si quiere hablar conmigo nunca sabrás la respuesta si no vas con el, yo se que tu no eres de esas personas que se quedan calladas sin hacer nada  
Sora: tienes mucha razón Mimi gracias  
Mimi: esta bien Sora ya después de que te ayude quiero que me respondas algo  
Sora: que cosa  
Mimi: vas a decir que soy muy directa con mis preguntas pero dime ¿te gusta Tai?  
Sora(sonrojada): que tonterías dices solo es mi amigo  
Mimi: entonces por que te sonrojas  
Sora(sonrojada): dices puras tonterías Mimi  
Mimi: tonterías, tu cara no me dice que sean tonterías, además por que desde que Tai te regalo ese broche no te lo has quitado y ya no usas tu sombrero  
Sora se queda callada nunca penso que Mimi le fuera a preguntar eso  
Mimi: haber Sora ahora si hablando en serio te gusta Tai  
Sora: no por que lo dices- tratando de ocultar su rubor  
Mimi: no es por que yo lo diga es por ti dime realmente tienes tantos deseos de contentarte con él  
Sora: por que él mi amigo y no me gusta estar enojada con él  
Mimi: solo por eso, oye en el e-mail que te mando al final él escribió "CON AMOR TAI" no es cierto  
Sora(roja): si es verdad  
Mimi: eso lo dice todo el también te quiere  
Sora: dices puras cosas sin sentido además a mi no me gusta  
Mimi: sabes Sora cuando aclares tus sentimientos me llamas, adiós  
  
Mimi sale de la casa de Sora, y Sora también sale para aclarar sus sentimientos y tranquilizares.  
Sora(pensando): Mimi dice puras tonterías como puede decir que me gusta Tai y la otra tontería más grande es que él me quiera  
  
Y justo en ese momento Sora choca con alguien...  
Sora: lo siento es que no lo había visto  
Chico: Sora que haces por aquí  
Sora(roja): yo solo estaba dando un paseo  
Chico: ya veo  
Sora: y tu que haces por aquí Tai(notas: era de imaginarse que era el no)  
Tai: solamente estaba paseando por aquí como tu  
  
Hubo un gran silencio que solo Sora rompió...  
Sora: bueno... yo Tai...  
Tai: no déjame hablar a mí... yo quería pedirte una disculpa desde hace mucho pero no sé por que antes no té había buscado... yo quisiera que me disculparas por favor fue una tontería  
Sora: yo quería hablarte de eso yo también quería pedirte una disculpa  
Tai: pero tu por que me pides una disculpa el del problema fui yo  
Sora: pero yo fui la que me enoje por esa tontería  
Tai empezó a reír...  
Sora: pero de que te ríes  
Tai por la tontería que cometimos los dos  
  
Sora también se empieza a reír justo en ese momento Sora siente algo que toca sus mejillas y cuando Sora abrió los ojos vio que era la mano de Tai, Sora solamente pudo ponerse roja...

Tai va solo pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir...  
Tai(pensando): que fue lo que me paso por que... pero yo quería no podía evitarlo...  
  
FLASHBACK  
Tai y Sora juntos en ese momento Tai comienza acercarse lentamente hacia Sora y los corazones de los dos laten a mil por uno sus labios se rozaron cuando...  
Matt: hola chicos que están haciendo por aquí  
Tai: nada que te importe  
Matt(enojado): venia a ver que le estabas haciendo a Sora  
Tai: ya te dije que no te importa  
Sora: chicos por favor dejen de pelear  
Tai: saben yo ya me voy  
FLASHBACK  
  
Tai(pensando): me molesta que Matt haya llegado a interrumpir, pero por que me molesta que haya llegado... yo quería besarla yo quería tocar esos labios, quería sentir la respiración de Sora junto a la mía que los dos nos juntáramos en algo... hay pero por que con tan solo pensarlo me pongo rojo... será a caso que Sora me...  
  
Por otro lado Sora no estaba pensativa si no estaba feliz, ella corría con todas sus fuerzas asta cuando llego a la casa de su mejor amiga, toca la puerta justo cuando Mimi la abre  
Sora: Mimi estoy feliz, completamente feliz  
Mimi: dime que fue lo que paso por que tan feliz  
Sora(sonrojada): es que te acuerdas que me dijiste que cuando aclarara mis sentimientos con respecto a Tai te digiera  
Mimi: dime que es lo que pasa ya lo sabes  
Sora(sonrojada): claro ahora sé que él me gusta  
Mimi: en serio y dime como es que te diste cuenta  
Sora: bueno sucedió que... - y le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió- hay Mimi casi me iba a besar al principio no sabia si quería que lo hiciera pero cuando nuestros labios se rozaron ya no me quedaba ninguna duda, lo quiero tanto  
Mimi: valla asta que te diste cuenta  
Sora: debo admitir que tarde en entenderlo pero ahora todo esta claro esa preocupación hacia él en el digimundo no era solo por que le tenia cariño de amigos era por algo más, y también la preocupación de estar peleados era por que lo quería  
Mimi: bueno y ahora que piensas hacer  
Sora: eso no lo sé por eso bine a tu casa para que me digieras que hacer  
Mimi: bueno sí el intento besarte es que le gustas así que solamente ve a su casa, platiquen y luego lo besas, así que ahora vamos a tu casa para que te arregles  
Sora: que por que- ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando Mimi ya la había agarrado de la mano. En la casa de Sora...  
Mimi: bueno creo que con esa ropa te ves bien pero hace falta algo déjame ver- después de darle varias vueltas a Sora- ya lo tengo tienes el sombrero que te regale en tu cumpleaños  
Sora: sí aquí esta  
Mimi: muy bien póntelo, perfecto ahora si ve y habla con Tai  
  
Mimi sabia que si dejaba ir sola a Sora ella nunca se atrevería a hablar con Tai, así que Mimi acompaño a Sora a la puerta tocaron y Mimi se escabullo dejando a Sora sola y desde atrás de la puerta se escucha alguien que dice "Ya voy". Sora al escuchar esa voz se puso roja  
Tai(rojo): Sora hola- mientras habría la puerta  
Sora: hola Tai  
  
Tai se quedo helado al ver a Sora hay parada no sabia que hacer y menos que pensar  
Tai: bueno pasa  
  
Sora pasa y se sienta en el sillón  
Sora: donde están tus papas y Kari  
Tai: bueno mi papa esta trabajando, mi mama salió a comprar la comida y Kari fue al cine con unas amigas- dijo sentándose junto a Sora  
Sora: Tai yo quería decirte que... bueno mas bien hablar de lo que paso hoy  
Tai(nervioso): bueno yo quería decirte que... (todo rojo)  
  
Sora ya no podía aguantar las ganas verlo así tan nervioso se veía muy lindo tan tierno, que Sora sin pensarlo se fue acercando poco a poco. Tai noto como Sora se iba acercando a el con los ojos cerrados así que el también sin pensarlo cerro sus ojos...  
Sra. Kamiya: hola Tai ya llegue  
  
Sora y Tai se separan rápidamente  
Sra. Kamiya: ah hola Sora como estas, mmm que té pasa estas toda roja y tu también hijo  
Tai y Sora(rojos): no nos pasa nada  
  
La mama de Tai no les creyó nada pero ya no les pregunto, Sora y Tai seguían rojos y ninguno hablaba  
Tai(pensando): ah si me mama no hubiera llegado tal vez, pero ahora ella es la que se me acerco tal vez si me quiera pero tengo que decirle lo que siento...  
Tai: Sora que te parece si salimos a pasear un rato  
Sora: sí esta bien  
  
Caminaron por un largo rato no sabían ni a donde iban solo caminaban asta cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque Sora estaba de espaldas a Tai, Tai se acerco a ella la tomo por los hombros y Sora volteo a verlo, después Tai tomo la barbilla de Sora y se acerco lentamente con un rubor en la cara, a cada segundo que se acercaban se ponían mas rojos, asta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso que los unía cada vez mas, y el sombrero que traía Sora se le callado pero ella no le presto la mínima atención solo quería quedarse así, pero el beso se acabo Tai se alejo poco a poco de ella y con la cabeza agachada recogió el sombreo de Sora  
Tai(sonrojado): Sorry  
Sora(sonrojada): por que  
Tai(rojo): perdón por haberte besado sin tu permiso  
Sora(roja): para eso no necesitas pedirme una disculpa, puedes hacerlo cuando tu quieras  
Sora se acerca y le da un beso y Tai que traía él sombro de Sora en la mano lo levanta para que nadie mas los vea

* * *

Notas de autora: bueno este fanfic salió cuando vi la película de Digimon pero no fue asta una aburrida clase de Contabilidad que decidí escribirlo y como no acabe en esa clase lo termine de escribir en la materia de Administración, saben ahora recuerdo que no les contado nada sobre mí así que aquí van mis datos personales(que pañasa soy verdad)  
Nombre: Alma  
Edad: 16 años  
Grado: 2 de preparatoria o 3 semestre, en un Bachillerato Tecnológico estudiando para ser programador  
Vivo: México, San Luis Potosí, S.L.P  
E-mail: sora15_kamiya@hotmail.com o alma_grp@hotmail.com

Bueno después de eso espero que les aya gustado mi fanfic y ya vendrán más eso se los puedo asegurar


End file.
